♂Twinkle²♀Trick Star
is the 85 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima and Yui have swapped bodies, meaning that "Keima" is Yui and "Yui" is Keima. But the reason for this, is it because of the escaped spirit's powers...? At the club room, Chihiro and Ayumi asked what does he(she) want. "Keima" said that he(she) is mesmerized by the music and came here so that he(she) could hear them play. The trio (Miyako, Chihiro and Ayumi) are shocked and asked each other what "Keima" is planning while Elsie said that she is going to be late for the band if she doesn't hurry. Meanwhile, at the game store, "Yui" with an embarrassing face looks at the otome games again and asks herself(himself) why would she(he) be capturing men. Back at the club, Ayumi asks Chihiro is it okay if they let Keima stay, to which Chihiro reply that she can't hear clearly and make Ayumi screaming if they should chase "Keima" out, since "Keima" is making a silly looking face which greatly disturbs her and the rest of the members. In "Keima"'s mind, he (she) feel the music pieces through "his" body and recall how she begin to like the sound of drum in the past and the reason that she (Yui) could not make a single sound in the Goidō household and thus, music becomes her salvation. While "Keima" was in deep thought, he (she) was attacked by both Ayumi and Chihiro to stop him to making wierd faces while Miyako comments on how her peers are so violent. "Keima" then asks if there are drums in the band. Chihiro said that she told "him" before that they are recruiting a drummer while using Miyako's sequence as a substitute. "Keima" then asks if he (she) could beat the drums, stunning the two girls for a while. Mean while, in the Goidō family manor, "Yui" checks to see if anyone's outside her room, "she" then blushing since she(he) bought the otome game in the end and tells himself(herself) that he(she)'ll not play it. But out of habit, "Yui" decided to give it a try, only to feel utterly disgusted about the events, doubting that any woman will like it. Back in the clubroom, "Keima" brought a slightly old drumset from the wind-instruments club while Chihiro is surprised that Keima has some connections to the wind-instruments club. As Miyako states that how their group really begins to look like a real band, Ayumi reminds Chihiro that they should kick "Keima" out, with Chihiro asking her to do it. As the two are arguing who should kick "Keima" out, Miyako asks if "Keima" can play the set."Keima" then begins to play the set and the sound was amazing enough to shock the trio at "Keima"'s skill. "Keima" then suggest that they should re-play the song again. Meanwhile, at the Goidō family manor, "Yui" was surprised since she(he) just made fun of the otome game a moment ago but she(he) is begining to enjoy it as the game continues, "Yui" begins to blush more and is panting heavily. Back to the clubroom, after finishing the song, "Keima" said that this is the first time he(she) had made such a strong sound and "he" had so much fun. Miyako then asks the other girl if "Keima" really wonderful which they replied Keima only "average" while blushing. Chihiro then said that they are a girl band, and once "Keima" hears that, he(she) then said with a sad expression that he(she)'ll be leaving while Chihiro and Ayumi both stopped him(her) and asking if he(she)'ll come again for practice. As "Keima" becomes excited and hold Chihiro's arm, Ayumi hits him(her) before saying that he(she)'s not an official member yet. As Elsie hurried to the club thinking that "Yui" ask her to interfere with "Keima" she saw that "Keima" had already established "his" position and affection in the club. As an blushing Ayumi asks Chihiro that if "Keima" will be in this club, Chihiro while blushing too, said that its only for tomorrow while Miyako wonders what's wrong with her friends, Elsie desperately thinks what she should do because of a huge progress during her absence. At the Goidō family manor, "Yui" is also in a "pinch" as she(he) wonders what she(he) should do about the event in her(his) otome game...... Trivia *The drums are made by Tamaha - reference to Yamaha.(p.10) *The guitar amplifier Ayumi is using is from Eavey - reference to Peavey. (p.1) *Twinkle Trick Star - Parody of Hikaru Toyama's "Twinkle Twinkle Idol Star" References Category:Summary Category:Chapters